This invention relates to an caddy for an appliance, and particularly relates to a portable caddy for a hand mixer and the accessory implements used therewith.
A hand mixer is an example of a portable appliance which facilitates the preparation of food with relative ease. The portability of the hand mixer allows the user to be able to prepare the food without the necessity of considerable counter space required when using other types of appliances. Further, during a single food preparation session, such as preparing batter for a cake, the portable hand mixer can be set aside on a counter for brief periods, and then be recovered quickly and easily when use thereof is required.
In some instances, the hand mixer, and the implements used therewith, are stored separately and loosely in a drawer or cabinet when not in use. At times, the mixer is not stored in the same drawer or cabinet as the implements. When it is desired to use the mixer and implements, a time-consuming search mission is required to locate the mixer and the implements.
Therefore, there is a need for a facility to retain the mixer and the implements together during a period when the mixer is not being used but is being stored.